Doc Rock Or Small Town Boy
by StarlightNinjaThief
Summary: Ray Barnett needs to make a decision. One that will alter his life forever. Will he choose the carefree life of doc rock, or become a father? Maybe this little boy needs a home as much as he does. rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

Everyone knows Doc Rock, Ray Barnett. He's a ladies man, loves punk-rock and by day an ER doctor at County General in Chicago. When he started out as an intern, he didn't take his job seriously. With goodies or sweets for the nurses, a sly smile at patients, and the highest discharge rate, he was skating through life - literally at times.

Until Weaver busted him for living at the hospital. She made him ditch the nail polish and eye-liner and his band gigs worked after the rotation hours instead of the other way around. Still, though he blew of some at the end of his shift, Ray was beginning to think his mentors had a point. He could still be in music but if he wanted to make it as a doctor, the hospital _had_ to be his day job.

Well that didn't leave much time for his band, did it? Nope. Brett had come by saying if Barnett couldn't make it to LA then he was out of the band. Ray was crushed; music being his only escape from the day's stress. So, he made his choice to fully commit to becoming a Resident. He still played his guitar at home or a few solo gigs but his friends moved on.

Then came the night of the big house party. Everyone was going and he'd been given the night off since it was one of the doctor's goodbye night over at the bar. Ray had been flirting with this cute girl, Jessica, when suddenly the railing collapsed - the bass and loud music being too much for the abandoned structure.

That night he treated _and saved_ 20 patients! The looks on Luka and Carter's faces when he and Abby stepped out of the trauma rooms were those of acceptance. They finally took him seriously and he'd proved himself. Susan even put in a letter of recommendation.

From then on, Ray Barnett, was a true doctor. Sure, he still flirted with the nurses or even med students; but he actually started taking time to care for his patients. This was his chance to prove being in the medical field was what he really wanted.

* * *

><p>But there was one case that would forever change this young man's life. Another life-altering one. And this not only affected him, but everyone in his small world. <em>The night that a patient in pre-term labor gave up her baby...<em>

_**AN: so what do ya'll think for this intro? This is just background before he gains Tyler. to show how some things in seasons 12 and 13 are different. BTW, if anyone can suggest a song for the video i'm doing to go along with this, it'd be MUCH APPRECIATED :). the video will include Ray/Katey and of course little Tyler. so something to show Ray's personality at the same time as raising a child on his own.**  
><em>


	2. First night with him

_**AN: Sorry this took so long. I hit a block with these first few chapters so bear with me. I hope you enjoy it though. This is set in Season 12 but will go past it too. Song is "You" by switchfoot.**_

* * *

><p><em>There's always something<em>  
><em>in the way<em>  
><em>There's always something<em>  
><em>getting through<em>  
><em>but it's not me<em>  
><em>it's You, it's You<em>  
><em>sometimes ignorance<em>  
><em>rings true<em>  
><em>but hope is not in<em>  
><em>what i know<em>  
><em>it's not in me..me<em>  
><em>it's in You, it's in You<em>  
><em>it's all i know<em>  
><em>it's all i know<em>  
><em>it's all i know<em>

He sat there in the dimly lit room staring at the object in front of him. In the NICU he sat with baby john doe. No, he had a name, but neither Claire nor Toni and Rod wanted to name him once they found out.

_"C'mon baby, just give us one little cry," Ray had begged the lifeless newborn he just helped deliver._

_Claire had asked if the baby was alright._

_"He doesn't have a pulse and he's not breathing, so what does that tell you?" the young doctor spat out._

_But Dr Cobourn hadn't found that fit when fighting for mother and baby's life. "Ok Doctor, that's enough, you are out of here."_

So now Ray Barnett took up vigil next to the baby who couldn't breathe on his own; a multitude of tubes and I.V's keeping him alive. He was barely two pounds having been born 3 months early. Skin nearly translucent. A cover protected the newborn's underdeveloped eyes against the warming lights in the incubator.

"Hey, kiddo, I'm Ray and I'll stay with you tonight. How would you like that?" he spoke softly.

_"What about our son? I'm not going to leave him." Toni protested as her husband started to leave._

_Ray tried to stop them, offering options. "The pediatrician will come see you, he'll have some more answers."_

_"You already gave us the answers. We didn't pay to have a brain dead baby," Rod hissed out._

_"He is not brain dead!"_

_"Well he's not normal! Which he would have been if you had done the C-section!" the man fought._

_And from then they left a shocked Dr Barnett standing in the hallway._

Dr Cobourn found him in the hospital's NICU several hours later. It looked like he'd been there for awhile.

"How's his muscle tone?" she asked the young R2.

Ray took a deep breath, voice slightly shaking. "It's not too good."

"Is he over-breathing the vent?" She saw another shake of his head. "Hypoxic brain injury, chance for complete neurological recovery is slim." Then the OB leaned against the doorway and sighed. "Has his mother been to see him?"

"No. Claire doesn't consider him her child and the Stillmans...," his voice cracked as he choked out, "actually called him a v-v-ventilator baby. They gave him up too."

"There's nothing else you can do for him, ya know." She really hated when a child had no chance of survival. But it was time for this Dr Barnett to learn he couldn't save everyone.

Watery green eyes and a sad smile was upon his face when Ray looked up. "Little guy's had a rough day; I don't think I should let him spend the first night alone."

He knew what was in store for this hour-old baby, but yet part of him couldn't let him give up hope. He'd see this baby with no name through.

* * *

><p>36 hours later, Ray was being shoved out of the NICU by Luka and two very tough pedes nurses.<p>

"They'll watch over him," Luka said. "It's your day off, your only day off, so go home and enjoy it." Everyone in the ER knew the young man had taken a hit with this patient. Heck they all had similar cases at one time. But no matter how much he'd hope for the child to get well, there came a point where Ray needed to care for himself too or he'd be no good.

"Ok, but page me if anything comes up," Ray sighed. Then he turned one last look to the baby. _'I'll be back soon, kiddo.'_

When he was finally gone, Luka looked to the head nurse in charge of the ward. "He's not going to give this one up."

"Doesn't look it. Poor baby though, left sick and unwanted with no one. But I think if that kid out there hadn't sat up with him, little guy wouldn't have made it through the night."

Luka nodded. He'd have to talk to Weaver and Pratt about this. He knew Ray wouldn't rest easily until there was a sure chance the child wouldn't relapse. But the resident won't shirk his hours, he'd make that clear to everyone.

So that is how Ray found himself driving home. He didn't know what came over him, he never acted this way before! He was Doc Rock, got patients in, treated and discharged faster than you can blink. So what was it about this baby that had him hung up?

He dragged his feet up the two floors to his apartment, passing Mrs. Sampson on the way. "Ray Dear, are you just getting in at this hour? That hospital has you overworked as it is."

"Is it early?" he asked, looking at the leather bracelet on his wrist that held a watch. 7am. "Wow. Uh, yeah, stayed with a patient. Boss booted me this morning for some sleep."

"Oh, honey," the 50 year old cooed. She could see the sadness in his green eyes and the tired lines on his face. He looked like he aged 20 years since she last saw him. "I will pray for the young child. Now you go get some shut eye; I'll drop off some soup later on for your dinner."

Ray smiled at the woman. They hadn't spoken much but she reminded him of his mom. "You're too good to me."

"Oh hush up and scoot!" she said grinning as he entered his room across from hers.

Ray fell onto his bed, barely coherent enough to slip of his jeans and sneakers.

_i find peace when_  
><em>i'm confused<em>  
><em>i find hope when<em>  
><em>i'm let down<em>  
><em>not in me ... me<em>  
><em>in You<em>  
><em>it's in you<em>  
><em>i hope to lose myself<em>  
><em>for good<em>  
><em>i hope to find it in the end<em>  
><em>not in me ... me<em>  
><em>in You<em>  
><em>in You<em>  
><em>in You<em>  
><em>it's all i know<em>  
><em>it's all i know<em>  
><em>it's all i know<em>


	3. New Additions

**_AN: songs by James Marsters, and Brad Paisley._**

* * *

><p><strong>SOME WEEKS LATER...<strong>

Ray had been running late, as usual for him. Most times he got there on time, but then that just didn't feel right, did it? Last night he'd gotten done with a 14 hour shift and then had to rush down to the club for a gig with his band. By the time Brett dropped him off, it'd been 3am. And, on top of it, Ray had been sneaking up to the NICU to sit with the baby he'd been so attached to lately. He'd swore the nurses to secrecy with donuts and coffee so they wouldn't tell Luka or Carter about the odd times he'd fallen asleep next to the incubator.

Speaking of coffee, the second year resident growled as he skidded to a stop in front of Tim Horton's before scooping up his skateboard and getting in line. As he dug money from his pocket and juggled his coat and guitar case, he went to step forward. But as he did so; so did a frazzled young woman. Both nearly spilling coffee and their belongings. He barely saved her cup - and her - as she stuck a hand out for his guitar.

_I'm through with pastry,_  
><em>No more sticky bun or cherry tarts<em>  
><em>I want a good girl,<em>  
><em>One who rocks but has a decent heart<em>  
><em>Well I've been waiting<em>  
><em>Now I'm sick of that<em>  
><em>I think I saw you...<em>

Brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair looked up at Ray from where the person was half dipped in his arms, a sparkling that intrigued him. "Uh...Sorry about that," he told the young woman as he stood her back up and set her coffee on the counter. She handed him the bulky guitar case.

Ray came back to his senses as he took full stock of the person he ran into. She did the same and examined him with a critical eye.

"I'm Katey," she spoke first. Her smile lit up and she was beautiful. Sparkling eyes hidden by thin frames, hair pulled back. She looked like she was ready for a meeting.

"Ray. Look, sorry about that. I zoned out, I guess," he babbled. Since when did the cool Barnett doc ramble? "Long night, ya know?"

"Oh believe me, I do." But before they could get much further, his order was called. "Oh, there's yours," she pointed out.

"Yeah, I have to get going; late for work."

"Me too, there's things I have to get done before I go to work. Crazy hours. So, I'll see you around?" she smiled.

"Sure thing, Katey," he answered with his most flirtatious smirk. And there she went with her study papers and books; juggling them to open the door.

_Katey... He liked her._

_Katie,_  
><em>come out and play<em>  
><em>I've got a present for you today<em>  
><em>It's got your name on it<em>  
><em>I hope I spelled it right<em>  
><em>Ohoh yeah<em>  
><em>Ohoh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>

* * *

><p>Ray had snagged on a ride on the back of an ambulance, holding on with one hand and keeping his feet firmly on the skateboard. As it pulled into the parking lot, he leaned back to slow the speed and landed in a crouch.<p>

"Hey, quit doing that, man," the driver called out in annoyance. Guy was a doctor yet trying to cause an accident.

"Yeah, yeah, sure I will," he mocked. If it got him here, what should it matter?

"Ten minutes late, Ray," Chuny told him as they passed the admin desk.

"You know it," he smirked and continued on. Once at his locker in the lounge, the young musician grabbed his lab coat and stethoscope before stashing his skateboard and heading back out the door.

"Barnett, get to work! There's four patients waiting for you," Weaver ordered.

"I will get right on that," he answered sarcastically, already reaching for charts.

But she was faster as she grabbed his cup, tossing it to the trash as Susan placed the correct charts in his hand. The older resident scolded him, "This is the 4th time, Ray, don't be late again or you're fired."

"Ok, everyone, here's your cases," she then announced to the residents. "Pratt, seizures in curtain 1. Carter, stroke in trauma 3. Ray, broken hand in curtain 4. Luka, remember the patient who suffered asthma attacks and came with a severe headache? We did a CT and MRI and found a clot in the brain. We just sent him to the neuroglogist, to get him prepped for surgery. The pressure created those pseudo-asthma attacks before he got here."

"Ok. On it," everyone replied.

* * *

><p>Ray stepped out of the elevator once it reached the Pediatric Ward on his lunch break. Yup, still sneaking up here. He figured Luka had his suspicions and Weaver kept wondering why'd he be a few minutes late getting back down to the ER half the time; but for some reason he just couldn't let this go. The rational, tough guy part of him screamed that the carefree Doc Rock was going softy. That he shouldn't get attached because in a few weeks, they'd find a nice family to adopt the baby. But yet he still found himself slipping a hand into the plastic covering of the isolette.<p>

Though the site that greeted Ray Barnett wasn't the small baby starting to move and gain a few ounces. Doctors and nurses surrounded the incubator, alarms blaring and orders being shouted. "High flow O2, 90% non-rebreather," Dr Jacobs called to one nurse.

"What the hell happened?" Ray managed past the lump in his throat.

The doctor looked up briefly before continuing work on the infant. Another nurse shouted "turn off the alarm!"

It was then he noticed Linda Andrews, head RN for that area of the NICU. "He's fine, Ray, I promise."

"B-but he can't breathe! He needs an IV, re-intubation..." he rambled a few more as panic gripped him as it had the day the kid was born. Damn, he was in deep.

"That's just it, he CAN breathe. He started over-breathing the vent 10 minutes ago," she reassured the frazzled young man.

Ray stood there, mouth open, for a few seconds. _No one ever though the tiny baby, who was abandoned by parents who didn't want a brain damaged child, would be able to move as he had slowly been these last few days. Let alone breathe on his own!_ Then he stuttered out "but he's ok, right?" as Michael Jacobs approached.

"He still has a long ways to go, you know that. Given that he survives any unforeseen complications, he will most likely be severely brain damaged. There's no telling the effects that it will have. But yes, the infant has gained a few ounces and it's a miracle he's breathing without the ventilator," the pediatrician answered.

"Would you like to hold him?" Linda asked. "It's time for his first feeding."

That was another milestone. "Absolutely," the young resident automatically replied. He was in shock for sure.

After scrubbing in, Linda led Ray to a seat and brought him a tiny bottle. "Only give him a bit, see how it settles until we know what his digestive system is like." He nodded, knowing that was logical.

Another nurse gently took the three pound baby from the incubator and placed him in the crook of Ray's arm. He still had a good amount of tubes and wires but he swore he'd never seen something better than this little guy opening his mouth for a breath. As soon as he was placed in his hands, Ray stared in awe at the small child. No bigger than one palm and extra light. The nurses smiled. This tough, discharge-patients-by-the-minute doctor with the punk rock attitude and spikey hair, was gazing at the baby as a new father would. Yup, as the baby latched onto the bottle, Barnett found himself a puddle.__

_I started wondering who he was going to be_  
><em>And I thought heaven help us if he's anything like me<em>  
><em>He'll probably climb a tree too tall and ride his bike too fast<em>  
><em>End up every summer wearin' something in a cast<em>  
><em>He's gonna throw a ball and break some glass<em>  
><em>In a window down the street<em>

_He's gonna get in trouble, oh, he's gonna get in fights_  
><em>I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep<em>  
><em>It's safe to say that I'm gonna get my payback<em>  
><em>If he's anything like me<em>  
><em>I can see him right now, knees all skinned up<em>  
><em>With a magnifying glass tryin' to melt a Tonka truck<em>  
><em>Won't he be a sight with his football helmet on?<em>  
><em>That'll be his first love 'til his first love comes along<em>

Shaking his head, to simply clear chick-flick thoughts, Ray started talking to the boy in his arms softly. "Hey, little guy. How're you doing today? Charming the docs already, huh? Good boy!" He smiled as the baby squirmed slightly. "Just like I taught ya. You know, if you keep this progress up, you'll have them buying you donuts. Yes sir." He then lightly burped him just like he'd seen other parents in the NICU do; earning a grunt in the process.

"Is Baby Boy Two ready to be put back for a nap?" this time Nurse Ava asked. Ray bristled; whether it was her cold tone of how she addressed the infant, or how she brushed the man holding him off, Ray didn't know.

"His name is Tyler," he responded quickly.

"Excuse me?" Surely the name tag on the bassinet stated this baby was orphaned and had no name.

"You heard me, call him Tyler." He had no idea why that name popped into his head, but as Ray looked back down and gently let the baby grasp his finger, he knew it was right.

"Is there a problem, Ray?" Linda came to intervene.

Ray's green eyes looked up at her. "They were gonna name him David, the Stillmans." This she was aware of. She'd heard of the biological and surrogate parents not wanting him. "And because they left him here, the hospital calls him by a number. But we look after him, he knows us more than anyone. If you and Dr Jacobs allow a change, I'd like to name him Tyler." _What had gotten into him? This wasn't how Ray Barnett acted._

Linda looked between the R2, the baby and the other nurse. The woman's icy glare said she didn't approve. But Linda had final say of what happened in this nursery and she smiled brightly. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Ray! It will be helpful when we talk to him and see how he responds. He knows you, Michael and I best so why not?" _It would also help come the day the baby could be released and set up for adoption._

_He'll get his heart broke by the time he's in his teens_  
><em>And heaven help him if he's anything like me<em>  
><em>He'll probably stay out too late and drive his car too fast<em>  
><em>Get a speeding ticket, he'll pay for mowing grass<em>  
><em>He's gonna get caught skippin' class<em>  
><em>And be grounded for a week<em>

_He's gonna get into trouble, we're gonna get in fights_  
><em>I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep<em>  
><em>It's safe to say that I'm gonna get my payback<em>  
><em>If he's anything like me<em>  
><em>He's gonna love me<em>  
><em>And hate me along the way<em>  
><em>The years are gonna fly by<em>  
><em>And I already dread the day...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: the next chapter will have Tyler's adoption and more Katey. And possibly others. The timeline will be the baby is 6 months to one year old. I apologize if not all the medical or legal stuff is right. And if this is ooc too much.<em>**


End file.
